


Fimbulvetr

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: And she cares about you, Angst, Asgard, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cold, Dark Past, Drama, Drama & Romance, Even though it may not seem that way at first, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, False Memories, Female Reader, Female-Centric, Freya is sweet as hell, Healing, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Near Death Experiences, Nordics, Old Norse, Ragnarok, Reader was part of Asgard, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recovered Memories, Runes, She deserves love and affection, Snow, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: “Your eyes lay there, frozen, desperate. Your whole body shivers; it is cold. Snow is all around you... You try to make out what is in front of you, but it is useless... You breath in and breathe out, you close your eyes... there is snow. You breath in and you breathe out... your eyes open and you see someone...‘My name is Freya, and who would you be?’”





	Fimbulvetr

Death. Many tremble before that word and the weight it carries, the fear of what those five letters represent is what brought you to this very moment in time. The fear of death, fear of the future, fear of the meaning of the prophecies, fear of what could not be controlled.

You never really felt fear of death, for it seemed to be a natural process, but most of all: it seemed fair. All that exists is intrinsically destined to end, and that is how life works for every living being. None should be fearful of death, no man should seek a way to run away from it; there is no way to escape the claws of death, as every life is linked directly to it. But in that very moment, you realized that sometimes it wasn’t fair, sometimes death came too early or too late, and sometimes even for the wrong motives.

Your brain is foggy, and as you keep falling - to what probably is death - you realized it was not  **fair**. It shouldn’t happen like that. It wasn’t the way death was meant to work, it was too soon! You feel something is off about that whole ordeal, something deep within you says that this is happening for a reason that goes beyond your conscious understanding, something that  _shouldn’t_ be there. You try to revisit your memories, in vain. There is nothing to be found - nothing useful at least. Your own mind fights against you, it fights to keep you away, and although you try, you have no more strength to keep fighting. Your body is weak. Your spirit is weak.  **You** are weak.

Your eyes suddenly feel desperate, your body tells you it is time to go to sleep, the time to rest has come. To lay down your problems and allow the wind to wash your worries away. It tells you that the journey has come to an end, tells you to simply let go. To let go... it seemed too good to refuse.

And you let go.

As your body continuously falls down in what seems like an eternity, your eyes rest and your body relaxes. You feel the wind rushing through you, followed by the gelid snow that deceives your whole being. And suddenly everything seems different once more.

Your eyes dart open as you finally come to realize what is happening around you. You are falling to your death! You are going to die! You try and look around, but there is only a white immensity to be seen, snow is everywhere, it covers all that moves and all that doesn’t.

And soon it would cover you too.

The impact finally comes, and not a moment too soon. As your back hits the ground, you feel every bone inside your body tremble. The excruciating pain is followed by a loud  _crack_ and you finally come to understand the price of that ‘accident’. Your ribs are pulled apart after very brief moments and your rib cage is completely thorn to pieces. You try to shout, try to fight back, but it was too late. Your body was already destroyed and there was not much left to do besides accepting death. And now, after so many years, you finally come to realize why people fear death, certainly not without a reason.

Your lips try to whisper words, but it was in vain, all that came out were inaudible groans and blood. Realization soon comes to you, followed by even more pain: due to the impact, you ended up biting your tongue, the stinging feeling devoured the flesh, there was more blood. You cough painfully, blood staining your own body and running down towards the snow that was soon to be tainted. You open your lips, trying to breathe, trying to grasp life once more,  _trying..._

Your body is completely limp, your legs were broken -  _deformed_ even. You couldn’t make it out perfectly with your blurry vision, but you knew they were bent backwards, similar to what had happened to your arms. Your limbs had given up, your body had given up, but your mind hadn’t, your mind still fought. It fought death, fought the fears of not being able to open your eyes again, and even though it all seemed lost, your hazy thoughts still hoped.

You couldn’t explain the reason behind that, nor did you want to do so with the little time that was left. You were going to die, alone, in the middle of the snow, no goodbyes, no one. Nothing. Nothing but you.

You watch the snow flakes falling from the sky, just like what had happened to you moments ago. They all were all floating peacefully as they made their way to the ground, and for some reason you find yourself looking at every single one of them for as long as you could before your eyes were filled with water.

You were crying, but it wasn’t because of your imminent death. It was due to something else, but what is it?! You can’t remember. You know it was something important, there was no doubt about that.

The more you try to remember, the more your head hurts and you decide it was time to give up. Time to simply stop. Time to allow life to fade away, and you stare at the cold horizon. Your eyes lay there, frozen, desperate. Your whole body shivers; it is cold. Snow is all around you.

You hear footsteps, it happened so suddenly you didn’t have time to properly understand where they came from, but in reality, that wasn’t important. A tall figure approaches you, covering most of your field of vision. You stare blankly at the human silhouette, and they stare back at you.

Then, you hear a voice. It was a woman. She says something to you, but you can’t make out what it is that she said. You couldn’t possibly have lost the ability to speak and understand other people, but your body and being were numb, there was nothing left to be said or understood at that point.

" _Sunnan-þoka..._ "

As the words come out of her lips, your body feels light. Your mind and thoughts peacefully calm down and before you realized, the excruciating pain subsided and your tortuous body relaxes.

You feel cold hands grabbing your body carefully. The woman. She was carrying you. Where to? Why? Who was she? Why was she doing that? So many questions that needed an answer. 

You close your eyes. It is cold, everything around you is frozen. You feel the icy world engulfing you, the gelid wind and deadly snow reaching out for your skin. And for a brief moment, you can hear the faint voice of a woman. She was singing, and it was beautiful. Her soothing song distracted your mind and relaxed your spirit, and it was in that very moment you realized life was still not over.

" _Greiða_ "

She is carrying you somewhere. Somewhere you hadn’t been before. Somewhere you would be presumably safe, somewhere...

_Somewhere..._

* * *

 

You wake up to the smell of garlic. It was too strong, and probably too close to you. Your eyes open and you find yourself lying down on a circular bed, where were you? There was no more snow, no more wind, no more fear. But there was still pain. And when you felt the pain come back, it hit you hard.

You try to move, uselessly. Your whole body is in pain, and you groan loudly in response to your stupidity.

\- Ah... - you hear a voice not too far away. - I see you are finally awake.

A strange woman approaches you, you notice she is wearing a weird type of clothing to say the least, you had never seen anyone like her before. Her aura was powerful, that was a fact and you knew you couldn’t disrespect it, being careful is the least you could do.

\- Can you speak? - she asks. - Do you understand me?

\- Y-Y... - your voice fails you, although you knew what to answer, it couldn’t be that difficult to say a simple word. - Ye-Yes. 

She rushes out of your vision, straying away from your weary eyes. You try to think about that whole situation, ‘what is going on’ is the only thing that comes to your mind. She comes back not too long after, holding a wooden bowl.

\- Drink. - she hands it to you. - It will help.

You grab the bowl carefully, and take it to your lips. She notices you struggle with it, and helps you. Her fingers rest atop your hand and she helps you guide the bowl, the liquid slowly touching your lips and quickly invading your mouth. It tastes sour at first, but as it travels further, you realize it is very sweet and refreshing. After you finish drinking the magical liquid, she pulls the bowl back and walks away once more.

\- W-why do you help me? -you ask weakly.

\- Honestly? I don’t know. - she says calmly, giving you a hint of a grin.

Of all the possible answers she could give that one was unexpected. You figured she would be polite enough to say she just couldn’t simply leave you to die in the cold or something, but the longer you waited the more you knew those words weren’t coming out of her lips.

\- Who are you?

\- My name is Freya, and who would you be? 

Freya. That name sounded familiar. Where did you hear about someone named Freya? You really could not remember. She was someone important, was she not? You had certainly learned some things about her, but what was it?  _Freya..._

\- I... I’m... I... I don’t know...

\- You don’t know? - she repeated. - You might have suffered more damage than I presumed. Can you remember anything?

-I.. - you try to revisit your memories, and once more, to no avail. - No. 

\- Hmm... that is interesting. 

Freya comes back to the bed and sits down next to you. Her hand reaches out for your forehead and she sighs.

\- You should rest a bit longer. I’ve done my best to heal your wounds, but there is only so much I can do. So let your body work, try to get some sleep. - she sighs again. - I know you have questions, and I will answer them eventually. For now, you should not worry.

You nod peacefully and allow your eyes to close once more.


End file.
